Arms Open, Eyes Watching, and Heart Caring
by Angelina McCarthy
Summary: Gohan, my son, you are now 10 years of age. The world is bending due to these monsters' hands! We will beat them! Please, my son, do not be such a muscle head like your father, like me, learn, read your books, go to school, and get a job. I do not want you to carry such a burden in your young life, one you all too cheerfully accepted. Goku monologue ONESHOT Song based :) Enjoy!
**So while listening to Creed, their song Arms Wide Open starts to play. This song reminds me of how Goku probably felt about his son's birth. So, here is a oneshot :)**

 **Arms Open, Eyes watching, and Heart Caring**

 ** _Well I just heard the news today_**  
 ** _It seems my life is going to change_**  
 ** _I close my eyes, begin to pray_**  
 ** _Then tears of joy stream down my face_**

I just found out my wife is having a baby. Chichi had tears spilling when she told me, and I, I cried as well. I had picked her up and spun her around. Placing a kiss on her face, I immediately went upstairs to see how I can build onto our small house. Wow, I am going to be a dad. How am I going to do that? The only adult figure I had was my grandpa Gohan. This is kind of scary, and I've never had a fear like this before!

 _ **With arms wide open**_  
 _ **Under the sunlight**_  
 _ **Welcome to this place**_  
 _ **I'll show you everything**_  
 _ **With arms wide open**_

A few months later, we find out it is a boy. I am having a little boy. His ultrasound sat on the mantle, a person could visibly see a tail. I am so excited! Chichi is hitting some major mood swings though! I think I am more afraid of her with a frying pan than I am of this baby!

 _ **Well I don't know if I'm ready**_  
 _ **To be the man I have to be**_  
 _ **I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side**_  
 _ **We stand in awe, we've created life**_

Today...Today, May 11, my son is born. He barely cries, just big brown eyes staring at me. I don't even know if I am ready for this. Am I capable of raising a child? Can I protect him? What happens if I get attacked? I will protect him with my life! My son will never know the horrors I have faced through these years.

 _ **With arms wide open**_  
 _ **Under the sunlight**_  
 _ **Welcome to this place**_  
 _ **I'll show you everything**_  
 _ **With arms wide open**_  
 _ **Now everything has changed**_  
 _ **I'll show you love**_  
 _ **I'll show you everything**_

My love handed me our son, "Are you sure?", I remember asking her. She told me I wouldn't break him. You sure about that too Chi? I carefully held my son to my chest, his tail wrapping around my wrist. I felt the tears prick my eyes. I looked up at Chichi and smiled with tears spilling over. "You did amazing...He's beautiful..." I told her. She grabbed my arm with her shaking hand as she laughed with tears. Who knew I would have a family?

 _ **With arms wide open**_  
 _ **With arms wide open**_  
 _ **I'll show you everything, oh yeah**_  
 _ **With arms wide open, wide open**_

I am going to show him this world. Show him everything I can. Make him learn to defend himself, but not focus solely on fighting. My son, who is now 2, stands, talks, walks, and it all. He is learning so fast. Growing older. Getting taller. Every few months, we mark his progress on a door frame. Kami how he's gotten big.

 _ **If I had just one wish**_  
 _ **Only one demand**_  
 _ **I hope he's not like me**_

Gohan, my son, you are now 10 years of age. The world is bending due to these monsters' hands! We will beat them! Please, my son, do not be such a muscle head like your father, like me, learn, read your books, go to school, and get a job. I do not want you to carry such a burden in your young life, one you all too cheerfully accepted.

 _ **I hope he understands**_  
 _ **That he can take this life**_  
 _ **And hold it by the hand**_  
 _ **And he can greet the world**_  
 _ **With arms wide open**_

Gohan, stop. Cell is my responsibility now. Good luck my son. You are now 11, strong and healthy. Young looking, yet your soul has aged well beyond it's years. I am sorry I did this to you. I am sorry to say, I will not be able to watch you grow any longer. I must leave you in your mother's care. Please, care for her and your soon to be baby sibling. I love you Gohan.

 _ **With arms wide open**_  
 _ **Under the sunlight**_  
 _ **Welcome to this place**_  
 _ **I'll show you everything**_  
 _ **With arms wide open**_  
 _ **Now everything has changed**_  
 _ **I'll show you love**_  
 _ **I'll show you everything**_  
 _ **With arms wide open**_  
 _ **With arms wide open**_

I watch you from above. You are now 17. I promise I will come to visit. I would love to meet your brother, Goten. Gohan, you have grown. You are strong and still cheery. I see your secret tears. My eyes are watching as my heart is caring. Please, do not cry for me my child, for I am in your heart, soul, and mind. I will greet you again, with arms wide open.

 _ **I'll show you everything, oh yeah**_  
 _ **With arms wide open, wide open**_


End file.
